The Mali Empire of West Africa was known far and wide for the great wealth of its rulers. The empire fell in the year $1610$. Let $x$ represent any year. Write an inequality in terms of $x$ and $1610$ that is true only for values of $x$ that represent years after the year the Mali Empire fell.
Explanation: We want an inequality that represents years after the fall of the Mali Empire in ${1610}$. Since ${x}$ represents years, we want this to be greater than ${1610}$. The inequality can be written ${x} > {1610}$ or ${1610}<{x}$.